


Whirlwind

by worldtravellingfly



Series: Fem!Harry One Shots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Always Female Harry Potter, Crazy Lady, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fem!Harry, Female Harry Potter, Fluff, Gen, Love, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, Romance, Valinor, post-movies, post—hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldtravellingfly/pseuds/worldtravellingfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haldir contemplates his marriage. Short drabble. (Fem!Harry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whirlwind

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nada. Zilch. Except my own imagination. Sadly, I didn't invent either the Harry Potter universe nor The Lord Of The Rings one.
> 
> Warnings: fem!harry (Enelya; it supposedly means Lily in Sindarin), established relationship
> 
> This just popped into my head when I couldn't sleep. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Love, W

She was the most beautiful woman he had ever lain eyes upon. The first time they met, she wore an Elvish gown of spun silk in an enchanting emerald shade matching her stunning eyes.

Her noticeable scars, exposed by the daring cut of the gown, only enhanced the dangerous air shrouding her, albeit others might abhor the notion of a strong female.

Secretly, he loved her feisty, protective temperament.

Many females expected protection from a possible suitor while she expected to be treated as an equal. Where other women primped themselves to perfection, for hours, his love practiced with her weapons to the last moment of daylight.

Her stunning beauty radiated from a place hidden inside of her rather than the vain attempt to outshine another.

She was opinionated, shy and modest, polite to a fault.

However, he also heard her cuss more colorfully during Orc attacks than some seasoned veterans, even forcing a few of his men to blush a deep red.

Elves rarely changed an established routine - until she happened upon them.

His life before her seemed utterly boring, painted in pastel-colors and slow as molasses in hindsight.

She resembled a vivacious whirlwind of bright colors, drawing all in close vicinity in, splashing some of her liveliness on bystanders.

Never noticing how she affected them in her childlike innocence.

He loved her for being the most stubborn woman under the sun, strong but vulnerable, shy but assertive if the situation called for it, modest but generous, kind but fierce.

In short, for representing an endless well of perfect contradictions.

"Lisse'amin, what are you mulling over in your mind?" she asked, sincere concern lacing her voice.

He pressed a small kiss to her temple, replying: "You, coramin."

Snorting unladylike, his love rolled her emerald eyes. "There is enough time to dream about me during the night. Now the sun is shining, so let us explore!"

She dragged him off to the carefully tended gardens, much to his amusement.

Her ever-lasting curiosity demanded to be satisfied once again so he allowed her to abduct him from his few duties for a day.

Even after a thousand years of being married to Enelya, Haldir ceased to understand his favorite magical minx.

Although he had all the time in the world to figure her out to his heart's content.

The Undying Lands were safe, for now at least, allowing them all the freedom they wished for.


End file.
